


Cats And Classic Rock

by NothingRiddikulus



Category: Stormlight Archive - Brandon Sanderson
Genre: Adolin is not, CoffeeSnob!Kaladin, Fluff, Glys is a cat, Highschool AU, It's really cheesy I'm sorry, Kaladin is oblivious, Kalarin, M/M, these boys don't need any more angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 11:40:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9606158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NothingRiddikulus/pseuds/NothingRiddikulus
Summary: Renarin held Glys very gently, gazing at him lovingly, and kissed him on the nose. This was not unfortunately, the first time Kaladin had been jealous of Renarin's cat.Kaladin is finally friends with Adolin, but he has an ulterior motive - getting close to his younger brother.





	

When Kaladin's parents were working late at the hospital, Kaladin did his homework at Adolin's house. Things had been this way for a few months now, ever since he and Adolin had stopped fighting and started 'bonding', as Lirin called it. Kaladin helped Adolin with science and in return Adolin gave him unwanted life advice, which Kaladin had eventually realised was just his way of being friendly. He supposed it was sort of sweet. Adolin, however, was not the reason Kaladin looked forward to visiting the Kholin household. Neither, strangely, was the Kholin family's Fancy Coffeemaker. (Though admittedly that was part of it). No, the reason Kaladin longed for an excuse to visit Adolin was that he was in love with Adolin's younger brother.

Knocking loudly on Adolin's front door, Kaladin chastised himself mentally for even thinking the 'l' word. 'Love' was not a word you used for a boy you hardly knew. He and Renarin had talked briefly, discussing a shared interest in cats and classic rock, but Renarin seemed strangely hesitant to strike up conversation with him. Kaladin couldn't think why.Presently Adolin opened the door. Kaladin walked with him to the kitchen and immediately dumped his bags loudly on the table. Adolin looked at him and laughed.

'What's getting you so hot and bothered?' He asked.

'Huh? Oh...nothing.' But there _was_ something. A gorgeous, shy, something in a sweatervest who was due to arrive home in roughly seven minutes.

For a while, the two boys talked, and worked on a project together, but Kaladin couldn't help his thoughts drifting to Renarin time and time again. In the middle of one particularly wonderful daydream about giving Renarin his jacket to wear, Kaladin almost didn't hear Adolin speaking to him.

'Sorry, what?'

'I _said_ something is definitely up with you. Spill'

'Well, you know Renarin'

'He's my brother so obviously yes'

'How much would you hate it if I asked him out?'

Adolin's eyebrows had a quick meeting with his hairline, and then he grinned. 'Not at all.' He said. 'You should go for it'

'Really?'

'Yeah, why not?'

'Well he acts like he doesn't like me'

'Wait, what? Oh, you think, because he's _shy_ around you?'

'Yeah...'

'He _likes_ you Kal! Seriously he' -

There was a noise from the front of the house.

-'that'll be him now.' As Renarin walked through the door and into the kitchen, Adolin scribbled something on a slip of paper and shoved it at Kaladin. Kaladin looked at the note. It read ' _I'll get you some time alone with him_ '. He had just a few seconds to shoot Adolin a look of pure terror before his friend waved Renarin over.

'Hey Ren', said Adolin, 'I need something from upstairs, keep Kaladin company for a bit?'

'Yeah sure' said Renarin, removing his shoes and coat. He moved to the kettle and filled it with water. 'You want coffee, Kaladin?' he asked, as Adolin disappeared upstairs.

'Um, yes please.'

Renarin made his tea (the loose, herbal kind) and Kaladin's coffee, and from time to time, when Kaladin was sure he wouldn't be caught, he gazed at him, taking in every detail and committing them to memory: His gentle smile at the smell of his tea, the way his fingers intertwined around the mug, the happy sigh as he swooped down to pick up the small cat now trailing round his feet. Glys, the aforementioned cat, looked directly at Kaladin and mewed smugly. Renarin held him very gently, gazing at him lovingly, and kissed him on the nose. This was not, unfortunately, the first time Kaladin had been jealous of Renarin's cat. Kaladin sighed. Obviously things had reached a certain point. He and Renarin needed to talk.

'Hey', he said slowly.

'Hey'

'Can I, uh, tell you something?'

'Um. Sure, I guess'

It was at this moment that Kaladin realised it might have been good to have a plan. Renarin looked at him expectantly.

'I think you're gorgeous!' He blurted out loudly. Renarin's eyes widened slowly, and he turned a delicate pink colour. He put down the cat, and sat down in the chair next to Kaladin's. Cautiously, he leant forward, and Kaladin found himself receiving a soft kiss on the cheek. Startled, Kaladin flung his arms around Renarin instinctively, who seemed shocked but pleased. They both laughed nervously for a while and then just stared at each other, grinning. Kaladin took Renarin's hand in his own. 'Would you like to go out sometime?' He asked quietly. 'You know, on a date?' Renarin bit down on his bottom lip, then impulsively kissed Kaladin again, this time on the other cheek.

'Yes', he said softly, and then - 'Do you think Adolin left us alone together on purpose?'

In response, Kaladin slipped him Adolin's scribbled note.

'Oh', said Renarin.


End file.
